Depois do pôr do sol
by Pati Mello
Summary: No final de uma festa de casamento e antes de começar sua nova jornada, Harry se aproxima de Gina e faz o que precisava fazer antes de ir. Pós HBP!


**Disclaimer: **Nada disso é meu, só mesmo a idéia da históriaque vocês vão ler assim que pararem de ler que nada disso é meu.

**Nota da Autora: **Olá pessoas! Estou novamente aqui, após muito tempo sem postar, com uma short fic pós HBP. estava com saudades de vcs, dos comentários e do carinho, então, nem que seja pra xingar, comentem! Ah, mais uma coisa, eu li HBP em inglês, então chamo a Fleur de Flegma, e não de Fleuma, como a Lia traduziu.

Tá, o resto eu comento no final pq vcs devem estar afim de ler a short...

**

* * *

**

**Depois do pôr-do-sol**

O sol já havia se posto, a festa já estava no final. Gui e Fleur já haviam aparatado para a lua-de-mel e o restante dos convidados já tinha ido embora. Nos jardins da Toca, a música ainda tocava, mas a mesa do buffet já havia sido retirada e todos já haviam ido se aprontar para dormir, porém, uma garota permanecia em pé, próxima a uma árvore.

Ela estava com um vestido dourado justo até a cintura e largo a partir dali. Seus cabelos estavam presos apenas nas laterais por duas finas trancinhas que lhe davam uma aparência tão angelical que ninguém desconfiaria que ela fosse exatamente o oposto.

Quando Harry a viu teve medo de se aproximar. Estava ali somente para encontrar uma pulseira que Hermione alegara ter perdido, mas, ao invés da jóia da amiga, havia encontrado outro tesouro: Gina. Ela estivera tão linda naquele dia que ele havia tirado forças de algum lugar completamente desconhecido para não tomá-la nos braços novamente. Como queria poder ficar com ela para sempre, mas isso havia sido lhe negado.

Ficou alguns minutos apenas a observando, lutando contra a vontade de abraçá-la, de beijá-la. Não era certo. Eles não podiam ficar juntos. Ele tinha um destino para cumprir.

Quando ele estava quase tomando coragem para ir embora dali, ela se virou. Estava sentindo o olhar dele sobre si. Sabia que ele estava ali, mas temia encarar aqueles olhos verdes e não resistir. Entendia que Harry tinha responsabilidades maiores que ficar com ela e seria egoísmo de sua parte querê-lo somente para si quando o mundo precisava ser salvo. Mas precisava vê-lo mais uma vez antes dele ir embora. Provavelmente, quando ela acordasse pela manhã, ele não estaria mais lá e talvez nunca voltasse.

Os olhos permaneceram vidrados um no outro quando ela se virou. Aquela festa havia sido uma tortura e tudo em vão, estavam mais próximos a cada minuto. De nada havia adiantado terem permanecido longe durante o jantar pois não haviam tido coragem suficiente para ignorarem-se por mais algumas horas, até que ele se fosse.

A distância entre eles tornou-se praticamente nula, então, culpando-se a cada minuto por estar causando tudo aquilo, Harry disse:

- Você está linda, sabia?

- Claro – ironizou ela – Eu e meu belíssimo vestido dourado escolhido pela Flegma.

Harry riu, a música tocava mais lentamente agora.

- Não consegui te chamar para dançar antes, desculpe a falha.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Sem problemas...

Ele sorriu nervoso e aproximou ainda mais seu corpo do dela, colocando seus braços em torno da cintura fina e sentindo-se arrepiar assim que ela apoiou os braços atrás do seu pescoço e a cabeça em seu ombro. Ficaram assim, balançando ao ritmo da música até que as estrelas começassem a aparecer no céu.

- Vou sentir sua falta – disse Harry infeliz.

- Também sentirei a sua – disse Gina enquanto sentia as mãos de Harry em seu cabelo.

Houve um tempo em que nenhum deles falou. A lua estava brilhante no céu e aquele momento deveria ser perfeito, pois seria, provavelmente, o último.

- Me desculpe – pediu ele.

- Pelo que? – perguntou ela afastando seu rosto do ombro dele para encará-lo nos olhos.

- Por terminar e agora aparecer aqui, por confundir as coisas. Mas é que eu simplesmente não conseguiria ir embora sem me despedir de você.

- Tudo bem – disse Gina acariciando o rosto dele – Eu ia ficar mais confusa se você não se despedisse, não seria você se não o fizesse. Eu ia achar que não tinha mais tanta importância pra você ou algo assim.

- Isso seria impossível. – disse ele sorrindo tristemente – Mas não podemos mais ficar juntos, você sabe, eu já...

- Você já me disse, eu sei, eu entendi – interrompeu ela compreensiva – Não quero dificultar as coisas, acredite...é só que...eu...eu...

Ele não a deixou terminar. Não suportaria ouvir aquilo e ir embora. Não quando precisava dizer o mesmo a ela. Então, sem se conter e ignorando completamente o fato de que iria machucar a ambos, a beijou, percebendo que ela correspondia.

Sentiu como se ar fosse devolvido a seus pulmões depois de quase ter morrido afogado, reparou que a vida tinha mais sentido que batalhas ilógicas e, quando finalmente separou sua boca da dela, teve a impressão de que o mundo tinha mais cor.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Sim, uma short bem short mesmo! Na verdade, era pra ser um flash back ou um prólogo (eu não havia decidido)de uma fic que estou escrevendo, mas ficou bom de postar como short e como eu andava afastada depois de "Agora percebi que ela existe" e "Uma vida a dois", resolvi dar esse presente a vcs, que tanto me estimulam, portanto, MANDEM REVIEWS!

Espero que tenham gostado da short...eu precisava escrever H/G depois do que aconteceu no livro, fato que eu já suspeitava desde mto tempo, tanto o que rolou como o desfecho...

Tem mais uma continuaçãozinha dessa parte que eu ainda estou decidindo se posto ou não, vai depender de como repercutir. Até lá, avisam se curtiram ou não.

Kisses

Pati Mello


End file.
